Birthday Surprises
by CMCrazies
Summary: Since its AJ's Birthday tomorrow just a simple oneshot.


**So since its AJ's Birthday tomorrow, thought I'd write a oneshot so enjoy.**

**Birthday Surprises. **

After the jet landed, JJ and the team walked into the bullpen, seeing Garcia stood with a box, JJ stopped before stepping through the clear doors.

"What's that?"

"Your birthday gift"

JJ let out a laugh, "I thought I was clear on that"

"You were, but I couldn't resist getting something pretty for my buttercup"

JJ smiled taking the box from Garcia. "I need to open this alone don't I?"

"Oh I would"

JJ laughed placing the box down onto her desk.

"So I'm gonna get out of here"

"Enjoy the rest of your Birthday kiddo"

"I'll try"

"Trust me with what's in the box, you will" Garcia winked at her.

"Bye Penelope"

/

Seeing the lights still on when JJ pulled up into the drive, she knew Henry would still be awake wanting to give her his present. Grabbing her bag and the gift Garcia got her, JJ thought with her key's trying to open the door. Seeing it open, JJ smiled seeing Will looking at her with a raised, brow.

Taking JJ's bag, Will closed the door behind her.

"Welcome home birthday girl" Will smiled kissing her.

JJ smiled pulling away, "It's good to be home"

"What's that?"

"Urmm, a Garcia present, so I'll open it later" JJ laughed putting it on the stand in the hall.

Will laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist guiding her into the kitchen. Smiling, JJ laid her head onto his chest.

"Wow, are they all for me?" JJ smiled seeing henry sat on the counter surrounded by presents and cake"

"Yeah!" Henry yelled

JJ smiled kissing Will again. "Thank you"

"You deserve to be spoiled"

JJ smiled sitting down on one of the stools in front of Henry

"Happy birthday mommy"

JJ smiled ruffling his hair. "Thank you little man, so which one shall I open first?"

"Mine!"

JJ smiled taking the box off Henry.

/

Once opening all the presents JJ opened the bottle of wine she saw on the side, sipping on the glass, she saw Will light the candles, smiling she saw Will and Henry both turn to her singing Happy Birthday.

"Help me blow them out buddy"

JJ smiled as she and Henry blew out the candles.

"Woo" Will said looking at JJ.

"Me have some cake?"

"Have you been good?"

"Yes,And I promise to me good for Aunt Pen"

"Aunt Pen?"

"He's staying with aunt Pen tonight" Will said cutting Henry a slice of cake"

"Okay then you can have some cake, then grab your bags okay"

Seeing Henry run out of the kitchen, JJ looked round at Will. "What else do you have planned?"

"Wait and see, but I'm really, really really" He said placing his hands on her hips. "Garcia got you something really sexy in that box"

JJ bit her lip shaking her head, seeing the look on Will's face.

"I'm going to go open that box, you make sure he doesn't take more than he needs."

Will smiled kissing her.

/

Opening the box, JJ shook her head seeing the flower lace bra set. "I owe you one Pen" JJ whispered to herself.

Hearing a knock on the door, JJ opened it

"You like your gift"

JJ nodded. "Yeah"

"Use it"

JJ smiled, seeing Henry rush down the stairs"

"Easy mister, someone ate too much frosting on that cake"

"Night mommy"

"Night buddy, be good" JJ said kissing him.

"I'll drop off at school tomorrow, and see you at work"

"Thanks Pen"

"Always"

Closing the door, JJ walked back into the kitchen, seeing Will.

"I'm just gonna go change, Order some pizza?"

"You got it" Will smiled.

Returning downstairs, JJ saw Will in the living room. "Pizza will be here in about ten"

JJ nodded, sipping her wine"

"You okay?"

JJ nodded, cuddling up to Will. "I just missed you"

"We missed you too"

"No, I mean I miss you" JJ said looking right at him.

Will smiled kissing her deeply, hearing the door go, Will pulled away. Paying the pizza guy, Will placed the box down onto the table.

"You're not hungry right now are you?"

JJ shook her head walking towards Will. Smiling, JJ wrapped her arms around his neck kissing her deeply. Returning the kiss, Will ran his fingers through her tangled her hair, walking back towards the sofa, Will sat down JJ in his lap.

Pulling off her top, JJ looked at Will.

"Damn Garcia know's you well"

JJ smiled, kissing him again. Running his hands down her bare stomach, Will kissed between her bra, feeling her pull on his hair, tugging onto the bottom of his top, JJ pulled it over his head.

"Will"

Kissing her neck, Will laid them down down onto the sofa, pulling off her leggings. Seeing the matching brief, kissing along her pant line, he smiled to himself, before pulling off his jeans, sitting up. JJ rested on her elbows, pulling on Will's dog tags.

"Babe"

"I love you" Will smiled kissing down her stomach. Picking her up.

As their bodies hit the bed, JJ felt Will's stubble tingle along her skin, as she unclipped her bra.

"Will" JJ whispered.

/

Pulling the sheets over there bodies, Will laughed to himself kissing JJ's forehead.

"What?" JJ said looking at him.

"Nothing' its just we finally got some alone time"

JJ laughed, kissing his chest. "Took long enough"

"Hey" Will said tracing his thumb along her cheek.

"I finally feel like me again"

"That was defiantly you"

"I'm been serious" JJ said squeezing his chin

Will laughed. "I know, and I'm glad you are"

JJ smiled. "I love you, thank you for all the surprises"

"You deserved all them and did you like them all"

JJ smiled. "Spa weekend?" she paused. "You know its just what I need "

"What we need" Will smiled kissing her.

"Happy Birthday JJ"

"Yeah, another year older"

"Another year we grow old together"

JJ smiled kissing him deeply, continuing there night of been alone.

**THE END**

/

**What did you think?**


End file.
